


Marriage AU

by kiyocchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, marriage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyocchi/pseuds/kiyocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short One-shot<br/>three married couples Aokise, TakaMido, Kagakuro and their babies <3<br/>Fluff, Fluff, and more Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage AU

AU! Married AoKise, TakaMido,KagaKuro  
ONE-SHOT.  
Kise&Aomine’s son: Ryo  
Midorima&Takao’s son: Tamaro (RANDOM INSERTION OF NAMES.)  
Kuroko&Kagami’s daughter : Kuromi.

Ryo: *runs to Kise* Daddy!! I want to marry Daddy when I grow up!!

  
Kise: *kneels down to Ryo’s height* I cant wait to be Ryo-chan’s bride ssu!~

  
Aomine: *glaring at Ryo, annoyed and walked up to Kise before pulling him into his arms* You little bastard, this is my wife, don’t you even dream of that!

Ryo: *tearing up* Uw….Uwaaa!!!!!! I don’t care!! I want Daddy as my bride!!! Uwaaaahhhh!!!! Aominecchi is a meanie!!!!!

  
Kise: *smiles helplessly at both* How about Ryo-chan go marry Tamaro-kun?~ He is really cute~ just like Takaocchi and Midorimacchi~ if not Kuromi-chan?~ she is really adorable like Kurokocchi!~ *pink bubbles and random pink flowers*

  
Ryo: *blushes while he looks down cutely* Ta-chan (Tamaro) i-is cute……..

  
Aomine: *Annoyed* Oi Kise! Did you just praise other man in front of your husband?!

  
Ryo: *looks up at Kise with eyes similar to Kise but of an ocean blue colour, hopefully* Can I invite Ta-chan over for dinner?~

  
Kise: *smiles and ruffles his hair* Of course ssu~ ask Takaocchi and Midorimacchi to tag along too.

  
Ryo: *runs out of the house happily*

  
Aomine: *increasingly agitated* Oi! Kise! *slaps his butt*

  
Kise: *shots up and glared at Aomine blushing deeply* What is it ssu?!

  
Aomine: *raised a brow* you just praised other man other than your husband in front of me. You deserve a punishment… *smirks*

  
Kise: *backing off* A-aominecchi… I- i still need to make dinner ssu! Uwahhhh!!! *got carried on the shoulder by Aomine and into the bed room*  
PLS USE UR SEXY IMAGINATION TO IMAGINE WHAT HAPPENED NEXT~ HOHOHO~ <3

 

Ryo ran to Midorima’s house which was just next door and knocked on the door. Takao was the one who answered it and as he opened the door a small head with raven hair stuck out behind Takao. Tamaro had Takao’s hair colour but Midorima’s eyes. He didn’t had the serious face of Midorima but a gentler one of Takao. He was shy but not a tsundere like his dad. Ryo blushed slightly upon seeing Tamaro and smiled brightly at the father and son in front of him. “Daddy wants to invite all of you over for dinner ssu~ e-eh.. I came to pick Ta-chan up….” He looked down blushing cutely but soon looked up and reached out his hand towards the shy raven hair boy behind Takao. “Ta-chan~ lets go?~” he smiled and waited for the younger boy to take his hand. Tamaro looked at Takao, asking for permission, Takao nodded and smiled at the boys. Tamaro blushed shyly as he took Ryo’s hand and grabbed it tightly, Ryo smiled brightly in response and pulled the younger boy towards his house.

When Midorima and Takao arrived at Aomine and Kise’s house, the adults were not seen but only the two kids in the living room playing with each other. “Ryo-chan, where is your daddy and mummy?~” asked Takao. Ryo sighed cutely and looked at his parent’s bedroom, “Daddy is bullying mummy again.” Midorima sighed and sat down on the couch, making himself comfortable, “That baka couple really don’t know their limits nanodayo. The kids are still in the living room! I don’t want Tamaro to be polluted by them nanodayo!” Takao only smirked and sat beside Midorima, “Shin-chan~ you don’t have the right to say that~ you make so much noise at night all the time~ Tama-chan even complained to me about you being too loud~” Midorima’s face was instantly flushed as he adjusted his glasses and glared at Takao, “S-shut up nanodayo! I wouldn’t allow you to touch me for a month” (poor Takao )

Kise and Aomine finally got out of their room one still with faint blush on his face and the other with a huge grin.

“Thanks for the meal waifu~” smirked Aomine.

Kise glared at Aomine cutely and rushed into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

“Yo, Midorima, you guys came too?” he grinned, obviously satisfied by his previous ‘meal’

“Aomine you are disgusting nanodayo..” Midorima looked at Aomine in despise.

“tsk tsk, luckily your son isn’t like you.” Aomine looked over at the kids and said. “Ryo, be glad that Tamaro isn’t like Midorima”

Ryo looked up at his father and grinned, much similar to Kise. “It doesn’t matter! I like Ta-chan no matter what!~ Ta-chan is Ta-chan and Ta-chan will be Ryo’s bride!” The mini Kise then turned to Midorima and Takao and kneeled in front of them, making a serious face while holding Tamaro’s tiny hand. “Midorimacchi! Takaocchi! Please marry your son to me! I promise I will take good care of him!” Ryo’s cheeks were tainted with red and his ocean blue eyes were staring at the couple seriously, trying to convince them. On the other hand, Tamaro is grabbing onto Ryo’s hand shyly, blushing deeply as he looked at Ryo in shock. Ryo then turned to Tamaro, holding both his hands, “Ta-chan! Will you marry me? I’ll take good care of you!” Tamaro looked down blushing as he nodded his head slightly, it was visible to everyone that this tiny couple had some love going on between them. Aomine first burst out laughing on the couch but Takao is now wiping his tears from the corner of his eyes, “this is so beautiful, I cant imagine we already married our son, Shin-chan! Isn’t this beautiful? Ryo-chan! Please take good care of Tama-chan!” Midorima sighed and adjusted his glasses, but he couldn’t deny that what he saw was extremely cute. Ryo jumped up in excitement and ran into the kitchen, can’t wait to tell Kise the good news.

“Daddy! Daddy! Takaocchi and Midorimacchi agreed to marry Ta-chan to me!!!!” his ocean blue eyes were sparkling with happiness and excitement as he hugged his Kise daddy while looking up at him. Kise knelt to Ryo’s height and patted his head, “That’s great ssu! Why don’t we make this a celebration dinner?~” Kise smiled at his adorable son.

Ever after this incident, when Tamaro gets picked on in school or at the playground, Ryo will stand in front of Tamaro, putting his arms out in defence of Tamaro and say stuff like, “Ta-chan is my wife! I wouldn’t allow anyone to bully him!!!” and all the other kids not only did not make fun of them but this jealousy of Tamaro was built up among the little girls in school that wants to marry their handsome Ryo-kun and the boys were jealous of Ryo being able to find a wife so quickly at such a young age.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by me a long time ago, it was kinda embarrassing to post it but wtvvvvv its still so darn cute. A short one shot for your enjoyment while yall waits for my next update on "The Unheard Love" Finally some fluff after all that crying aye?  
> After reading this again i feel so cringy omfg, the writing is so crappy but its cute anyways.  
> Do let me know if yall want a sequel of the grown up Tamaro and Ryo -w- i think it will be really cute www. Thanks for reading despite the crappy writingggg TwT


End file.
